Las Mejores Vacaciones en Familia
by Vnat07
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado o te han preguntado ¿Cuáles serían tus vacaciones perfectas? Lo más seguro es que si, la respuesta a esta pregunta siempre sera diferente, todo depende de la persona. ¿Para mi? Bueno, para mi, mis vacaciones perfectas serian... Desde la perspectiva de Snow. Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time.


**Se que aun les debo las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, pero decidi publicar hoy este One-shot, es un poco diferente a mis otras historias, porque esta vez decidi hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Snow, espero haberlo logrado, no se que me impulso a hacerlo desde su perspectiva, aunque admito que por algunos problemas con mi computadora, gran parte de mis avances se borraron lo cual me llevo volver a escribirlo, desarrollandose de una forma distinta, pero que me encanto, asi que solo espero les guste y lo disfruten, tiene un poco de SwanQueen.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time.**

 **Y pues ya se sabe, los personajes de OUAT no me pertenece, solo la historia, que escribi con el unico fin de hacerles pasar un buen rato y que la disfruten.**

 **pd: no se preocupen, actualizare mis otras historias este fin de semana. Bye!**

* * *

Alguna vez te has preguntado o te han preguntado ¿Cuáles serían tus vacaciones perfectas? Lo más seguro es que si, ya sea que saliera en alguna conversación con la familia y amigos, o en una plática contigo mismo.

Las respuestas nunca serán iguales, siempre serán diferentes en algo. Algunos dirán que sus vacaciones perfectas serian ir a algún hotel de lujo enfrente de una playa, otros viajar a algún país, tener alguna aventura y algunos pasar con la familia, infinidad de respuestas hay para esta pregunta, todo depende de la persona.

Para mí, que nací y crecí en el mundo de los cuentos, donde existe la magia, dragones, maldiciones, príncipes, princesas y amores verdaderos, no iba a ser la excepción a esa pregunta. De pequeña mi madre, en el tiempo que estuvo conmigo y mi padre, me hacía constantemente esa pregunta, mi respuesta en ese entonces era que un paseo a caballo con ellos y tardes libres de toda responsabilidades del reino para estar solo los tres, esas eran mis vacaciones perfectas. Con los años esa respuesta cambio, después que Regina se convirtiera en la Reina Malvada con el único objetivo en la vida de acabar con la mía y conociera a mí querido esposo y amor verdadero David, mi respuesta a esa pregunta era, simples días de tranquilidad, donde no fuera necesario correr a cada segundo de los soldados de la Reina Malvada, ni vivir en alerta ante cada paso que dábamos, simplemente días en que David y yo pudiéramos disfrutar de cosas simples, como un picnic o caminar de las manos, como cualquier pareja.

Con la llegada de Emma, cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, la idea de mis vacaciones perfectas cambiaron, ahora no se trataba de solo David y yo, esta vez éramos tres, la ilusión me llenaba a cada momento de solo imaginarnos a los tres, paseos a caballo, picnics, visitas al lago, risas, momentos alegres, esas eran las imágenes que venían a mi mente cuando pensaba en nosotros tres, teniendo vacaciones en familia. Pero esa imagen se quebró cuando nos vimos obligados a mandar a Emma por ese ropero a un mundo del que no teníamos idea.

Ahora aquí, en StoryBrooke, donde nos volvimos a encontrar con nuestra hija, ya siendo toda una mujer, con un hijo, es decir nuestro nieto, la ilusión de unas vacaciones en familia me inundaba, era algo que deseaba desde que supe que estaba embarazada, pasar en familia, realizando actividades que todos disfrutáramos, con risas y sin peleas, ese era mi ideal de vacaciones perfectas y lo sigue siendo, solo que me di cuenta que faltaba algo más a eso.

.

.

\- Bien, esto será perfecto – decir que estaba entusiasmada era poco, al fin, después de todo el asunto de la reina de las nieves, Elsa, su hermana Anna y Gold al fin estábamos pasando por un periodo de tranquilidad y eso era algo que debíamos aprovechar.

Esta vez, el villano del mes fue alguien que llego a afectarnos de un modo que ninguno otro lo había hecho, el que Ingrid la Reina de las Nieves, fuera alguien importante en la vida de Emma, nos hizo sentir a David y a mí amenazados, esa reina estuvo presente en la niñez de nuestra hija, estuvo para ella, le dio su apoyo y cariño, algo que debíamos hacer nosotros y que no pudimos, cierta parte de mi esta agradecida con ella por haber estado para Emma y no dejarla sola, pero por otra parte, no pude evitar sentirme celosa, es algo que pienso, cualquier madre en mis circunstancias haría.

Pero ahora que ese asunto se acabó y al fin estamos en una calma temporal, porque estoy segura que aparecerá algún otro villano con alguna idea de acabar con nosotros por una razón u otra, se me ocurrió la gran idea de tener unas vacaciones de tres días, era algo que la familia necesitaba después de tanto estrés, cuando se lo dije a David, sabía que le encantaría la idea y así fue. Además al fin había terminado de planear, lo que serían las vacaciones perfectas de la familia Charming.

\- ¿Qué será perfecto abuela? – me giro en dirección de Henry que venía saliendo de la cocina con un sándwich en su mano derecha, el verle hacer ese gesto de duda solo pudo recordarme a Emma.

\- Oh, Henry, no sabía que estabas en la cocina – veo como casi se termina su sándwich en dos bocados mientras se acercaba al sillón donde me encontraba.

\- Si, bueno estoy esperando a Ma, para pod… - el sonido de pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera no lo dejan terminar y ambos volteamos para ver como una cabellera rubia bajaba a toda velocidad mientras se terminaba de poner su chaqueta.

\- Lo siento por la espera chico, pero en verdad tenía que darme un baño – seguimos la dirección de Emma que para variar era la cocina, buscando una lata de refresco.

\- ¿Saldrán a algún lado? – pregunte con curiosidad, según recuerde Emma no tenía ningún plan con Hook, en verdad no ha tenido ningún plan con él desde lo de Gold.

\- Sip abuela, hoy es la noche de películas con mi mamá – la alegría de Henry era notable.

Lo había olvidado, una vez a la semana Emma pasaba toda una noche en la mansión Mills, con Henry y Regina, para una noche de películas, esto comenzó como una forma de darle apoyo a Regina por la ida de Robín, al parecer estaba funcionando y no solo a Regina, veo a mi hija y mi nieto y puedo ver lo bien que les hace esto, eso me alegra, espero que las vacaciones que tengo planeadas también les haga bien de igual manera.

\- Pero si no te apuras Ma, Mama no te dará de la torta de chocolates que hizo, por lo que me dijo le agrego un extra de chocolate – con la palabra chocolate, los ojos de Emma brillan, siempre ha sido así por lo que se.

\- Ni lo digas chico, sabes que necesitaba ese baño con urgencia, sino lo hacía estoy segura que Regina era capaz de meterme en la lavadora con todo y ropa – yo tampoco dudo de eso, Regina siempre ha sido una amante de la limpieza y no creo que permitiera a Emma ensuciar sus limpios sillones por muy amigas que fuesen.

\- ¡Buenas familia! – los tres volteamos a ver como David entraba con una bolsa de compras en una mano y cargando a Neal en la otra, el cual venía con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo su peluche favorito.

\- Hola abuelo – Hola papá – fue el saludo de Henry y Emma, mientras yo me levantaba para poder agarrar a Neal que no dejaba de babear su peluche, mientras David dejaba la bolsa de compras sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno, veo que van de salida, ¿noche de películas con Regina? – Emma asintió, mientras Henry corría a agarrar su mochila, revisando si tenía todo lo que necesitase - Por cierto, ¿ya les conto Snow sobre las vacaciones? – apenas escuche las palabras de David, gire su dirección, pensando que había arruinado mi sorpresa.

\- ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué vacaciones? – veo como mi hija hace su ya tan conocida cara de confusión dirigiéndome una mirada de duda, una muy similar a la que Henry tenía en ese momento.

\- Pensaba decírselos mañana, pero ya que tu padre arruino la sorpresa. – dirijo una mirada a mi esposo que solo levanta los hombros y sonríe de lado – Estaba pensando que después de todo esto de la maldición del espejo y atacarnos unos a otros, unas vacaciones en familia no vendrían mal para todos, así que ¿Qué les parece la idea?

\- ¡Me parece excelente idea abuela! Es genial, es lo que esta familia necesita – sabía que Henry sería el más emocionado con esta idea – Le diremos a Mamá, ¿no es genial Ma? – si es genial que le digan a Regina… no espera, ¿Qué?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – eso no es parte de mi plan.

\- Si chico, estoy segura que a Regina le encantara la idea – no, no, no creo que le guste la idea, volteo a ver a David en busca de ayuda, pero él está entretenido guardando las compras - ¡Oh Dios! Chico hay que apurarse, se nos está haciendo tarde, sino nos vamos ahorita, tu madre no me dará de su tarta de chocolate y eso no lo pienso permitir.

Sin poder decir nada, me quedo inmóvil observando como Emma agarra la mochila de Henry y con un adiós a medio grito ambos salen a toda prisa por la puerta del departamento. Eso era algo que no me esperaba, el invitar a Regina no era parte de mis planes, no tengo nada en contra de ella, ya los rencores han quedado en el pasado, pero estas vacaciones eran para la familia Charming, nada más, es algo que vengo deseando desde mi embarazo de Emma, solo espero que Regina se niegue ante la invitación.

.

.

\- Bien, ese era el último, ¿falta algo más? – al salir de casa, David había terminado de poner todas las cosas que llevaríamos en la camioneta. Después volteo en dirección del escarabajo amarillo tan conocido de mi hija, ahí estaba ella terminando de guardar unas cosas, junto a Henry… y a Regina.

No sé cómo ni porque, pero de alguna manera ella había aceptado pasar tres días de vacaciones con nosotros, sospecho que la insistencia y testarudez de mi hija y mi nieto tuvieron que ver en ello, a veces desearía que esos dos no fueran tan tercos como David.

\- Por aquí no falta nada mas – aseguro Emma, revisando de nuevo todo con ayuda de Henry, que podía ver estaba ansioso por irse ya.

\- No puedo creer que nos iremos en tu trampa mortal con ruedas, ¿Cómo fue que me convenciste de irme en esto? – lo mismo me preguntaba yo.

\- Dijimos que lo dejaríamos a la suerte no, ya que no nos poníamos de acuerdo, tiramos una moneda al aire y quien le atinara seria quien ganara y yo gane, así que deja de quejarte –

\- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Neal? ¿Todo bien? – David me saco de mi transe al acercarse a mí.

\- Si todo bien, increíblemente parecía ansioso por pasar con Belle y la abuelita, al parecer le alegra que ellas dos lo cuiden por estos tres días – aunque no quería, Neal aún era demasiado pequeño para esas pequeñas vacaciones y el llevarlo podría enfermarle, algo que no queríamos, por eso decidimos dejarlo al cuidado de la abuelita y Belle, amabas aceptaron encantadas, en especial Belle que necesitaba algo en que distraerse después de la traición de Gold.

\- ¡Todo esta listo, así que es hora de iniciar estas vacaciones! – el grito provino de Emma que levanto el puño toda emocionada, seguida de Henry que levanto su puño igual que su madre, Regina solo los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. David a mi lado imito la misma acción de nuestra hija y nieto, todos se miraban emocionados, todos menos yo, ya no sabía si emocionarme por estas vacaciones, siempre pensé que nuestras vacaciones serian en familia, solo la familia Charming, el que Regina estuviera en ellas no era algo que me imaginaba, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, no dejare que eso me afecte.

Después de nuestro viaje en coche hacia la casa del autor, empezamos a bajar las cosas y acomodarlas en el lugar. Decidimos que este sería el lugar perfecto para nuestras pequeñas vacaciones ya que estaba algo alejada de la cuidad además que cerca de esta había un lago donde se podía nadar, sin duda el lugar perfecto para estas vacaciones.

Ya tenía todo planeado para este primer día, después de desempacar y acomodar nuestras cosas, haríamos una caminata por los alrededores de la casa, haríamos un pequeño juego del escondite y por ultimo un picnic, ese era mi plan de este día y creí que todos les emocionarían la idea, pero no fue así.

\- No quiero caminar abuela, porque no mejor vamos a pescar – la pesca no era algo que tenía planeado para este día – además Ma le prometió a Mama que le enseñaría a pescar, ¿verdad Ma?

\- Si así es, le voy a enseñar a su majestad el arte antigua de la pesca –

\- Cualquiera diría por tus palabras que eres toda una experta Swan. – como siempre que pasaba entre esas dos, las conversación estaba llena de retos y burlas, pero parecía que era algo que entre ellas era normal, algo que no podía faltar, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, la pesca no estaba planeada hasta mañana, busque con mi mirada a David en busca de ayuda.

\- ¿Así que sabes pescar? Sabía que por algo eras mi hija – bueno por lo que veo no tenía el apoyo de David en esto.

\- Jajajajaja, bien entonces decidido, vamos de pesca – el grito emocionado de Henry fue la señal que necesitaron Emma y David para ir a por sus cañas y anzuelos seguidos de Henry, mientras Regina se dirigía a la cocina a preparar unos aperitivos para llevar, decidí ir traes de ella.

\- Sé que no te agrada el que yo esté aquí Snow – sus palabras me sorprendieron, no creía ser tan transparente, mi cara de sorpresa parece haberle hecho gracia porque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – No debería sorprenderte, hemos pasado por mucho como para no llegar a conocernos lo suficiente.

\- Si sabias que eso, entonces ¿Por qué decidiste venir? – No pude evitar preguntar con seriedad y un poco de enojo, en verdad no tenía nada contra ella, ya todo el odio y todo eso quedo en el pasado, pero no podía evitar mi enojo.

\- Yo… - cuando iba a responder a mi pregunta, Henry aparece de la nada frente a nosotras interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Regina iba a decir.

\- Mamá, abuela ya todo está listo, así que vámonos – la impaciencia de mi nieto nos impidió seguir hablando, nos arrastró a ambas hasta la entrada donde nos esperaban Emma y David ya listos para la pesca.

La tarde la pasamos entre pesca, miraba como Henry se divertía observando a Regina el tratar de lanzar el anzuelo y como mi esposo e hija hacían una especie de competencia entre ellos. Todos se divertían pero por más que trataba yo no podía disfrutarlo de la manera en que ellos lo hacían, David podía ver que algo andaba mal conmigo, presentía que pronto se acercaría para hablar conmigo.

Ya la noche había llegado y después de la pesca se decidió hacer una fogata y asar los pescados que lograron capturar que increíblemente la mayoría para sorpresa de todos fueron atrapados por Regina, un golpe de suerte fue lo que dijo Emma con su puchero ya tan conocido que nos hizo reír a todos. Pero aun con eso, mi enojo no desaparecía y Regina se daba cuenta de ello.

\- Ya quita esa cara Snow. – Me encontraba un poco alejada de la fogata donde se encontraban todos, o bueno casi todos ya que Regina estaba a mi lado observando la misma imagen que yo – No te preocupes, no seguiré arruinando tus vacaciones perfectas, – sus palabras hicieron que volteara en su dirección sin entender a qué se refería – mañana a primera hora me iré, ya se me ocurrirá una excusa para darle a Henry y Emma, así que relájate tendrás tus vacaciones en familia – lo último que vi antes que ella diera media vuelta fue una sonrisa triste.

Sus palabras no me causaron consuelo ni nada por el estilo, fue todo lo contrario y no sabía que pensar, así que me dirigí al interior de la casa, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar.

\- Deberías dejar de complicarte – los brazos fuertes de David rodearon mi cintura por la espalda, relajándome inmediatamente, dando media vuelta para estar cara a cara podía ver su sonrisa comprensiva, esa que siempre me daba cuando estoy confundida – Creas o no, estas están resultando las mejores vacaciones en familia, todos aquí las estamos disfrutando y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, solo deja de pensar tanto y empieza a sentir – ¿a sentir? No entendí esa última parte, antes de preguntarle a que se refería, él se despide con un beso en mi frente y me vuelve a dejar sola con mis pensamientos.

David tenía razón, no entendía porque no podía disfrutar de estas vacaciones, puede que no resultasen como yo tenía planeado, empezando por la presencia de Regina, pero aun así, todos reían y disfrutaban cada momento, Henry, David, Emma y Regina, todos como si fuesen una familia, no entendía porque yo no podía. Aun metida en mis pensamientos me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba la fogata, antes de llegar a la salida, escucho unas voces que reconocí al instante, eran Emma y Regina que estaban sentadas sobre los escalones, decidí esconderme y no interrumpir su conversación.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – escucho decir a Emma dándome la duda de, de que se estaba disculpando Regina – tú no has arruinado estas vacaciones… al contrario – ¿eso era por lo que Regina se disculpaba?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se perfectamente que te has dado cuenta de la actitud de tu madre, no es muy de su agrado el que yo viniera en estas vacaciones - el escucharla no puedo evitar sentir remordimiento por mí misma.

\- Mmmm, si tienes razón, me he dado cuenta de la actitud de mi madre, pero aun así, tú no has arruinado nada – después de eso no escucho nada por unos segundos, creí que no seguirían con la conversación, pero las siguientes palabras que dijo mi hija, son algo que nunca olvidare. – Como sabes, en mi niñez siempre anduve de casa de acogida a otra, como saltamontes, saltando de una a otra, algunas de las familias en las que estuve eran malas, muy pocas eran buenas y la mayoría pues, no eran ni buenas ni malas, en casi todas, las vacaciones que teníamos se limitaban a ir dos días seguidos al parque más cercano o dejarnos comer tantos dulces como pudiéramos o cosas así, pero hubo una familia en especial, los Smith, tenían dos hijos, pero aun así, ellos me trataban amablemente, me cuidaban y me hacían sentir como si estuviera en una familia o al menos eso quería pensar yo. Para las vacaciones, el señor Smith había planeado ir de campamento por dos días, toda la familia, te imaginaras la emoción que sentía cuando me dijeron eso, llegamos al lugar donde acamparíamos y preparamos todo, pensaba que al fin sabía lo que se sentía tener unas vacaciones con una familia, pero hubo un momento que abrió los ojos y me hizo ver que estaba equivocada… durante la fogata, todos estábamos alrededor de ella, los chicos platicaban con sus padres sobre los planes del día siguiente, fue en ese momento que al verlos, me sentí como si estuviera observando una pintura, una de la cual no formaba parte, fue cuando me sentí más sola que nunca, me di cuenta que por más que quisiera yo no formaba parte de esa familia.

\- ¿Por qué? – escuche preguntar a Regina la misma duda que me invadía.

\- En ese entonces no tendría respuesta a esa pregunta, no hasta hoy. No me sentía parte de esa familia, porque esa familia no me hace sentir lo que ustedes me hacen sentir – mi respiración se detuvo ante la espera de que Emma continuara – …Sin importar cuanto peleemos entre las dos, cuantos comentarios sarcásticos nos digamos, aun cuando discutes con mi madre o mi papá o cuando yo discuto con ellos, sin importar si reímos o lloramos, esta calidez en mi pecho que me hace sentir que no estoy sola, que al fin encontré a mi familia, nunca desaparece, sin importar que. Es por eso que digas lo que digas, pienses lo que pienses, crea lo que crea mi madre, para mí y te puedo asegurar que para Henry, estas son las vacaciones perfectas…. Y sé que para ti, que sufriste mucho y viviste una soledad igual a la mía, estas son las vacaciones perfectas, porque sientes esa misma calidez en tu pecho, que te confirma que ya no estás sola.

Después de eso siguió un silencio que duro minutos, ninguna decía nada más, yo solo podía pensar en lo que mi hija había dicho, al fin entendía las palabras de David, me había concentrado tanto en mis deseos, en mi loca ansiedad de tratar de planear unas vacaciones perfectas que había olvidado lo importante. La voz de Henry llamando a Emma me saco de mi trance, pude ver como mi hija se levantaba de donde se encontraba y se dirigía a mi nieto no sin antes dirigir una mirada y una sonrisa a Regina, que quedo sola nuevamente.

De alguna manera tome valor y salí de mi escondite, sentándome en el mismo lugar que minutos antes ocupaba mi hija, Regina no volteo a verme, no parecía sorprendida de mi presencia, por unos segundos apreté mis manos, pensaba alguna forma de comenzar a hablar, pero el nervio no me la ponía fácil, al final fue Regina quien rompió el silencio.

\- Antes me habías preguntado porque decidí venir y … aunque me cueste admitirlo, fue porque estas vacaciones me hacían tanta ilusión como a Henry – la sorpresa volvió a mí al escuchar las palabras de Regina – Sabes perfectamente el historial de mi familia y de la forma retorcida en la que nos demostrábamos cariño, nunca fuimos una familia, no del todo, simples cosas como salir a cabalgar no era algo que estaba en nuestras actividades familiares, después de perder a mis padres y bueno a mi hermana, pensé que estaba sola, que ya no tenía familia, solo a Henry, pero me equivoque, de alguna manera, no sé cómo, de entre tanto villano que aparecía, de alguna manera empecé a dejarlos de ver como mis enemigos y por bromas del destino o no sé, los empecé a ver como lo más cercano a una familia.

\- Lo mismo pasó conmigo, tu misma lo dijiste, hemos pasado por mucho y en algún punto entre tanta batalla, deje de verte como mi enemiga, y pude volver a verte como esa joven que me salvo y de la que estaba ansiosa por ser su amiga o su familia. – Al fin las palabras salían de mi boca, después de escuchar a Regina no podía quedarme callada y que pensara que no era parte de esta familia. – Admito que me obsesione un poco por esto de las vacaciones perfectas en familia, tanto que había olvidado, que lo que en verdad importa, es disfrutar cada momento en familia, pero más que nada es sentir que sin importar que estás haciendo **estas** con tu familia y esa calidez en tu pecho es la prueba de ello… Eres parte de mi familia Regina y te digo con completa seguridad, que el que tú hayas venido con nosotros, hace de estas vacaciones todavía más perfectas de lo que me había podida imaginar, así que ni se te ocurra irte. – Me levante con un gran peso menos encima, el haber tenido esta platica con Regina, me hizo sentir más liberada de lo que imagine, veo como Emma se dirige donde esta Regina, que sigue sin moverse de su lugar, todavía sorprendida por lo que he dicho, cuando mi hija pasa a mi lado puedo escuchar un "gracias" acompañado de una sonrisa. David me recibe con los brazos abiertos, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Bien hecho – es todo lo que dice, y yo no pude evitar darle las gracias con un beso un poco más largo, cuando nos separamos escucho algunas palabras de Emma que me causan risa.

\- Ahora no sé cómo debería llamarte, – volteo un poco para ver la cara de confusión de Regina por lo dicho por Emma – me refiero, eres parte de la familia, así que no sé si debería llamarte Regina Mills o Regina Charming, ¿Qué te parece? – lo siguiente que se escucho fue el golpe del cuerpo de Emma con el suelo, seguido de nuestras risas al ver tal escena.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme nunca más así, Swan! – no importaba si Regina fuese ahora de nuestra familia, ella nunca perdería el carácter que siempre la distinguido.

\- No era necesario el golpe Regina, solo era una broma – aun cuando es una adulta, Emma no puede evitar poner esas expresiones parecidas a las de Henry, eso me hacía darme cuenta que aun detrás de esa coraza de salvadora, se encontraba una niña, que salía a relucir en ocasiones como estas, donde está rodeada de su familia.

\- Bien, ya que Mamá no incinero a Má por su tonta broma,¡ es hora de comer malvaviscos! – con mencionar esa palabra, Emma se levanta del suelo y jala a Regina en dirección de la fogata, ansiosa por comer tantos malvaviscos como pueda.

\- ¿Qué hay de los pescados? ¿Ya se los comieron todos? – pregunte con sorpresa.

\- Si, Ma se los comió casi todos –

\- ¿Qué? Pequeño mentiroso, yo solo me comí tres, que yo recuerde tú te comiste cuatro – esto dio inicio a una pequeña discusión que se detuvo cuando Regina intervino, quitando la bolsa de malvaviscos de las manos de Henry.

\- Muy bien ustedes dos, ya dejen de pelear, sino no habrá malvaviscos – suficiente con su voz autoritaria para poner en control a esos dos, creo que debería pedirle concejos a Regina.

\- ¿Dime estas son las vacaciones perfectas que te imaginaste? – en todo ese tiempo David me había abrazado por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y observando a esos tres.

\- No… son mejores de lo que me llegue a imaginar –

.

.

¿Cuáles serían mis vacaciones perfectas?... bueno esta sería mi respuesta y no la cambiara por nada, ahora hazte la pregunta… ¿Cuáles serían las vacaciones perfectas para ti?


End file.
